1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed generally to a method and device for installing/removing an escalator truss and, more particularly, to a method using a lifting frame and the lifting frame for installing/removing an escalator truss.
2. Description of Related Art
Escalators are used in many kinds of building, including commercial buildings, and in transportation terminals to move people quickly and efficiently from one floor to another. Escalator systems are designed to remain in use for many years. Often, the escalators are designed at the same time as the building and are built to fit the design of the building. However, occasionally, escalators need to be modernized or repaired. Depending on the location and size of an escalator, the option for removing the escalator can be limited. Traditionally, escalators are removed from an escalator well-way using A-Frames, 10K shoring or Low Deck cranes.
When an escalator is removed using A-Frames, the A-Frames are placed at both the top and bottom of the escalator well-way and then chain hoists are used to lift the escalator up, move it forward slightly, and then lower it to the lower landing. At that time, the escalator will be placed on rollable dollies for removal from the building. Due to the weight of the escalator truss and the A-Frames, problems can occur if the flooring that the escalator truss and A-frames are located on is not strong enough to support them.
Another form of escalator removal, known as 10K shoring uses scaffold towers and a steel beam to remove the escalator. A tower is erected at ground level on both sides of the escalator adjacent the top landing. A steel beam is placed across the two towers spanning the escalator and a chain hoist connected to the beam is used to lift and then lower the top of the escalator. The bottom of the escalator requires an a-frame with castors to lift the lower end. This method is time consuming and has its own risks.
Yet another approach to removing an escalator uses a low deck crane, which can be driven into the site of the escalator, to raise and then lower the top end of the escalator. If space allows, two cranes can be brought in and attached to the upper and lower ends of the escalator truss. The escalator is lifted out of the escalator well-way and set on dollies for removal from the building. Due to the size of the cranes, relative to the buildings/transportation terminals, this method has very limited use.
In addition, due to the various size constraints and other issues with the foregoing approaches, these methods also require the dismantling of the existing escalator in order to reduce the weight being lifted out. This also takes time and requires handling the removed material multiple times to get it out of the building and into a truck for disposal.